Liebe in der Verzweiflung
by Anka87
Summary: Sora hat sich total verändert und geht gegen ihre Mutter an. Ausserdem muss sie ihre beste Freundin Mimi verabschieden... Story ist fertig


Liebe in der Verzweiflung  
  
Vorwort: Also, die Fic spielt 5 Jahre nach der 2. Staffel. Sora erzählt was passierte, als sie 17 war. Mir fiel keine andere Überschrift ein. Die Fic ist erst ab 12, weil sie ein bisschen was mit Sex zutun hat. Fragen, Anregungen, Lobung oder sonstige E-Mails bitte an anka87web.de  
  
Schon wieder wurde ich erwischt. Meine Lehrerin Frau Siaka hat mich erwischt, als ich Mimi ein Brief geschrieben habe. Und das schon zum 5 mal in drei Tagen. "Miss Takenouchi, wie oft soll ich ihnen noch sagen: Es werden keine Briefe im Unterricht geschrieben. Wenn ich sie das nächste mal erwische, lese ich den Brief der Klasse vor und sie werden zum Rektor geschickt. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Ich nickte. Seid dem sich das mit der Digiwelt erledigt hatte, hab ich mich total verändert. Früher war ich total lieb und dachte immer nur an andere. Jetzt denke ich zwar auch noch an andere, aber ich mache jetzt sehr viel scheiße. Meine Mutter kriegt manchmal eine Krise. Wahrscheinlich hab ich mich durch meine Brüder (in meinen Fics hat Sora immer zwei ein Jahre Ältere Brüder!) so verändert. Sie sind zwei typische Zwillinge: nicht Still sitzen können und dann immer Scheiße machen. Naja, und das hat sich ein bisschen zu mir übertragen. Zu meinem Glück klingelte es gerade als Frau Saika mit mir schimpfte. Die gesamte Klasse sprang auf. Ich rannte schnell zu meinen Schließfach und packte meine Schulsachen von der letzten Stunde weg. Für den Tag wars das. Ich ging dann mit Mimi in die Stadt. Wir wollten bei Fishbone uns neue Tops und Schlaghosen kaufen. Meine Mutter hasste Schlaghosen und das ist schon ein guter Grund mir welche zu kaufen. Mit meiner Mutter kam ich überhaupt nicht mehr klar. Mein Vater war nur noch in Australien, wegen Forschungen. Das glaubte ich ihm nicht, er hatte mit Sicherheit eine Geliebte. Die meiste Zeit war ich bei meiner Freundin. Mimi ist meine beste Freundin, mit ihr gehe ich überall hin. Bei Fishbone wurden wir natürlich fündig. Ich hab mir 2 Jeans ausgesucht: eine wo ein Leopard drauf ist und eine Pinke mit kleinen roten Herzchen drauf. Bei den Tops war es schwieriger: Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden ob ich ein rücken freies Schwarzes Top mit pinken Streifen, ein Blaues Top ohne Träger oder ein gelbes Top, auf dem mit blauer Schrift SEXY geschrieben war. Ich entschied mich für das erste und letztes. Mimi kaufte sich die gleiche Pinke Hose und eine Schwarze mit riesigem Schlag. Tops kaufte sie sich keine. Wenn man manchmal mich und Mimi sehen würde, glaubte man wir würden mit jedem Typen ins Bett springen, dabei waren wir beide noch Jungfrauen. Das glaubte uns allerdings keiner und besonders meine Mutter nicht. Als ich anfing Schlaghosen und Tops zutragen, manchmal auch Miniröcke, fand ich jeden Abend, wenn ich nach Hause komme Kondome auf meinem Bett. Meine Mutter war furchtbar nervig. Sie verstand einfach nicht das es mein Leben war und ich auf mich selbst auf passen konnte. Wir haben damals fast jeden Abend darüber geredet. Ich freute mich schon total darauf, wenn ich 18 wurde. Nachdem Mimi und ich mit dem Bummeln fertig waren gingen wir noch zu ihr nach Hause. Sachen packen hieß es für sie. Sie musste für zwei Wochen nach Deutschland zu ihren Cousin, weil der Konfirmiert wurde. Der Gedanke, zwei Wochen lang ohne meine beste Freundin zu sein, war furchtbar. Bei wem sollte ich mich aus heulen, wenn meine Mutter mich wieder nervte. Ich tat damals immer, als würde mich das mit meiner Mutter nichts angehen. Sie mischte sich ja nicht nur in meine Angelegenheiten ein, sondern sie stritt sich jeden Abend mit meinem Dad am Telefon. Deswegen dachte ich ja auch, dass er fremdgehen würde. Ausser Mimi hatte ich noch als gute Freunde Matt und Tai. Zu Tai fühlte ich mich damals hingezogen. Sagen wir es mal so: ich war in ihn verliebt. Mimi packte fast ihren ganzen Kleiderschrank ein. Nach einer halben Stunde war sie fertig und wir düsten wieder in die Stadt um uns mit Tai und Matt zu treffen. Wir wollten von Mimi abschied nehmen, das hört sich jetzt sich an, als müssten wir richtig Abschied nehmen. Matt und Tai warteten schon vor dem Einkaufszentrum. Es war schon 20.00 Uhr und in der Nacht um 1.00 flog Mimi nach Deutschland. Wir gingen so bis um 21.00 Uhr durch die Stadt und brachten dann gemeinsam Mimi nach Hause. Als sie weg waren, bestanden die Jungs noch darauf mich nach Hause zu bringen. Ich willigte ein und so brachten sie mich nach Hause. Vor der Haustür umarmten wir uns wie immer. Dann ging ich rein. Zu Hause erwarteten mich schon meine Eltern. Ich guckte bestimmt total bescheuert, denn mein Dad war zu Hause. Gleich begann meine Mutter wieder herum zu meckern: " Sora, was fällt dir eigentlich ein, so spät nach Hause zukommen? Noch dazu von zwei Jungs!" Jetzt guckte ich noch blöder, den meine Mutter war total besoffen und mein Vater stand da mit Koffern in der Hand. Ich fragte natürlich, was los wäre. Die Antwort bekam ich von meiner Mutter. Sie schrie: "Ganz einfach. Dein Vater hat nichts besseres zu tun, als in Australien eine neue Familie zu gründen!!!" Ich war geschockt. Ich hatte zwar schon so meine Vermutungen, aber gehofft hatte ich immer, dass es nicht stimmen würde. Mein Vater trat aus der Tür und verschwand... für immer aus meinem Leben. Meine Mutter nahm mich ziemlich grob am Arm und schrie mich wieder an: "Also was fällt dir ein, so spät nach Hause zu kommen?"  
  
Ich riss mich los. "Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich mit Tai und Matt Mimi verabschieden wollte. Außerdem geht dich das nichts an, Kapiert?" Statt zu Antworten knallte sie mir eine. "Du hast mir versprochen, mich niemals zu hauen." Ich lief an ihr vorbei, in mein Zimmer. Ich verschloß mein Zimmer und begann meine Sachen zu packen. Jetzt hatte sie denn Bogen überspannt. Sie hatte mich schon eine ganze Zeit immer wieder angeschrien und mir an allem die Schuld gegeben. Meine Brüder hatten es gut, sie waren gleich ausgezogen als sie 18 wurde. Das wollte ich eigentlich auch und sagte immer wieder zu mir, die 10 Monate schaffst du auch noch. Aber ich wollte dann nicht mehr. Als ich fertig war, überlegte ich, wo ich hin sollte. Zu Mimi ging nicht. Zu Matt wäre auch doof, ich mochte seinen Vater nicht. Also blieb nur noch Tai. Ich wusste von ihm, dass seine Eltern verreißt und Kari bei Yolie war. Ich entschied mich zu Tai zugehen. In der Hoffnung er würde mich trösten, stieg ich aus meinem Fenster(Wir wohnten im ersten Stock) und rannte zu ihm. Als vor dem Haus stand, indem Tai wohnte, hatte ich ein bisschen Angst. Ich ging an den Klingelknopf, an dem Yagami stand und klingelte. Nach ein paar Sekunden hörte ich Tais Stimme: "Wer kommt denn jetzt noch?" In jeder an deren Situation hätte ich gelacht, aber ich war nicht in der Stimmung. Er machte einen Spalt auf. "Sora! Was machst du denn hier?" Statt ihm zu antworten heulte ich los. Er machte die Tür richtig auf und nahm mich in den Arm. "Was ist denn passiert?" Ich konnte noch nicht reden und er machte Tür zu. Wir gingen gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer und setzten uns auf das Sofa. Erst dann redete ich und erzählte ihm alles. Er hörte mir zu und als ich fertig war, heulte ich wieder los. In Tränen sagte ich dann noch: "Du denkst bestimmt, ich will mich nur wichtig machen und ich spiele dir alles nur vor." Statt irgend etwas zu sagen, zog er mich an sich und küsste mich. Ich erschrak und wich zurück. Tai wurde rot und guckte auf dem Boden. Anscheinend war es ihm furchtbar peinlich. Ich wusste nicht, was ich dazu sagen sollte. Schließlich entschied ich mich für: "Warum? Warum hast du das getan?" "Ich... ich... weiß es nicht. Gomen, ich hab deine Situation ausgenutzt." Ich sah ihn an und er mich. "Wie... wie meinst du das?" Er guckte mich unschlüssig an. "Ich hab mich total in dich verliebt. Es tut mir Leid." Da war ich wirklich verwirrt. Er liebt mich? Das hatte ich wirklich nicht erwartet. "Das muss dir nicht Leid tun. Dafür kannst du doch nichts. Ich hab mich auch in dich verliebt. Bitte küss mich!", Das letzte hatte ich total leise gesagt, aber Tai schien mich verstanden zu haben. Er zog mich wieder zu sich und küsste mich. Es war ein schöner Kuss, ich wird ihn nie vergessen. Was danach passierte wohl auch nicht. Er faste vorsichtig und mit zitternden Händen unter mein T-Shirt. Dann guckte er mir tief in die Augen und wartete meine Reaktion ab. Als ich nichts machte, zog er es mir aus. Er küsste dann meinen Hals und ging langsam tiefer........ und denn Rest werde ich nicht erzählen. Am nächsten Morgen rief meine Mutter bei Tai an. Sie motzte ihn an und schrie herum, er solle mich zur Vernunft bringen, dass ich zu ihr zurück kommen soll. Ich blieb aber trotzdem bei ihm und als seine Eltern nach Hause kamen, klärte er sie auf und sie adoptierten mich für das eine Jahr. Jetzt lebe ich mit Tai zusammen.  
  
ENDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
